First Kiss
by Virtualizer-kun
Summary: NaruSakuShikaIno baru berangkat sekolah! Tapi… kok ngobrolnya tentang cium-ciuman ya? Bad Summary, drebble, OOC maybe , gaje, author dodol, and many more. NaruSaku and slight ShikaIno inside. Soal rate... K ajah dulu yah...


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-san. Perhatian! Cerita ini tidak menghasilkan uang ataupun barang kekayaan lainnya

**Warning**: AU, Romance/Friendship, Rate K+, NaruSaku and ShikaIno, Typo merajalela, OOC, SUPER DUPER EXTREME SUPREME MEGA ULTRA PUENDEK a.k.a DREBBLE, Gaje, aneh bin ajaib, author tolol, dan...

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, GO TO HELL! *dijejelin bom Deidara*

Haaaaaiiiiii… (di gergaji monyet) salam kenal! Ini fic pertama V lho… (reader: ga nanya…) kan V ngasih tau… (reader: ga mau tau…) *V ngorek2 aspal*. Yaudah… V ga jadi bikin fic nih… (reader: ga peduli… masih banyak fic NaruSaku yg laen…). Huwaaaaa…*nangis kejer* tau ah! Udahlah… silahkan anda

**BACA!**

**Summary**: NaruSakuShikaIno baru berangkat sekolah! Tapi… kok ngobrolnya tentang cium-ciuman ya? Bad Summary, drebble, OOC (maybe), gaje, author tolol, and many more. NaruSaku and slight ShikaIno inside. Soal rate... K+ ajah dulu yah...

**_First Kiss_**

Di trotoar dekat Jl. H. Sarutobi, empat orang siswa SMA sedang asik berbincang-bincang

"hu-h… malas banget tau gak? Pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei selalu bikin aku tidur! Dah gitu ngomongnya ga jelas lagi! Bikin aku ga bisa menangkap pelajaran!" keluh pemuda berambut pirang

"memangnya kau pernah menangkap pelajaran, Naruto?" ejek gadis berambut pink yang di ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura

"ehehehe… enggak sih…" jawab Namikaze… err… Uzumaki Naruto

"kayak Sasuke dong… ngedengerin pelajaran… ga kayak kau!" puji sekaligus ejek Sakura

"tapi kau tetap suka padaku kan Sakura-chan…" kata Naruto PeDe

Sakura blushing

"eh! Kalian tau gak? Isu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu gay loh!" seru gadis berambut pirang pucat –Yamanaka Ino

"masa' sih pig?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"udah keliatan dari namanya… kalian ga pernah perhatikan namanya itu aneh… kedengeran kayak Sas-Uke 'kan?" sahut pemuda rambut nanas –Nara Shikamaru

"iya juga ya… berarti kau seme-nya ya Naruto?" goda Sakura

"ihh… najis tralala trilili deh! Mending aku tidur bareng kambing semaleman dari pada jadi seme-nya dia…" ucap Naruto dengan nada jijik

"tapi kau pernah menciumnya 'kan, Naruto" seru Ino

"itukan cuma kecelakaan Ino…" sanggah Naruto

"tapi kau sangat menghayatinya…" ejek Ino lagi

"udah-udah… ga baik ngomongin orang… mendokusai…" sahut Shikamaru

"tau nih… siapa sih yang duluan ngomongin Sasuke?" tanya Ino innocent

"KAMU INO!" teriak ketiganya

"ehehehehehehe…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ngomong-ngomong soal ciuman…" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba "kalian udah pernah ciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto yang di tujukan pada kawan-kawannya

"aku belum sih…" jawab Sakura

"kalau kau, Shika?" tanya Naruto

"udah…" jawab Shikamaru enteng

"Shika!" teriak Ino dengan wajah blushing

"sama siapa Shika?" tanya Sakura antusias

"Yamanaka…" jawab Shikamaru sambil melirik Ino yang semakin merah wajahnya

"Ino?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" teriak Ino semakin merah wajahnya

"wah… kau berhutang cerita padaku, pig…" goda Sakura

"berarti cuma aku dan Sakura-chan saja yang belum? Menyebalkan…" kata Naruto

"eh? Kau 'kan sudah Naruto…" sahut Sakura

"maksudku dengan setulus hati Sakura-chaan…"

"iya iya…"

"…"

"…"

"err… kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kau cium pertama nanti Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit semburat merah di pipinya

"emm… belum… kau?"

"sudah…"

"siapa?"

"kau…"

Mendadak wajah Sakura blushing

"jadi… kau mau apa tidak?"

"emm… aku…" Sakura semakin memerah

"hm?"

"tidak"

"yang benar?"

"tidak…" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

Mendapat izin dari sang empunya bibir, Naruto meraih dagu Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

15cm…

10cm…

5cm…

2cm…

Dan…

TOUCHDOWN! TIM DEVIL BATS MENANG! (dibakar idup-idup sama reader)

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Sakura. Kecupan asal tempel tapi bertahan agak lama sampai…

"ehem…" sebuah deheman menghempaskan mereka berdua yang sedang berada di awang-awang kembali ke bumi. Tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya

"setidaknya kalian sudah merasakan ciuman pertama 'kan?" Tanya Shikamaru setengah menggoda

Sakura blushing berat sementara Naruto senyam-senyum –cengar-cengir lebih tepatnya. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalan ke sekolah sambil tertawa-tawa.

**FIN**

**OoOo**_Belakang Panggung_**oOoO**

V : huwah… gimana gimana? Aneh? Gaje? Terlalu pendek? Hohohoho… itulah kelebihan V… bikin reader kecewa… *dicekek reader*

Sakura : kok adegan ciumannya sebentar doang sih V?

V : Saku-chan mau lebih lama? Nanti deh V bikinin multi-chap buat Saku-chan

Sakura : *Blushing*

Sasuke : APAH?! Aku gay?! Kurang ajar kau V!

V : eits… panggil V kakak! Atau mati di fic V selanjutnya!

Sasuke : i-iya *nelen ludah* k-ka-kakak V…

V : bagus…*senyum evil* siapa mau nelepon pencabut nyawa?

Ino : aku aja V! *mencet2 tombol hp butut V* Halo? Pencabut nyawa… tolong yang ga review di fic ini… dicabut nyawanya ya… ok terima kasih…

Fic pertama V selesai juga! Akhirnya… gimana reader? Siap nge flame V abis-abisan? Yah… V termasuk author yang males2an kalo nyalain kompi. Bukan males nyalainnya… tapi males ngedenger ortu V ngomel2 soal bayaran listrik lah, ga bagus buat mata lah, ini lah, itu lah (lah lah lah… ko curhat?) Udahlah… silahkan review… (kalo berkenan). Tolong jagan bunuh V karena fic kelewat gaje plus lebay ini… *kabur dari reader*


End file.
